9-nitro-camptothecin (9NC) is a water insoluble derivative of camptothecin. A phase I study has shown that this drug has activity in patients with refractory tumors, including ovarian carcinoma. The hypothesis is that 9NC will have antitumor activity in patients with ovarian carcinoma refractory to platinum-based therapy. In this phase II trial, the drug will be administered orally for 4 days a week. A pharmacokinetic study will be done on plasma, whole blood, urine and tumor cells of these patients for 72 hours on the CRC. The study has been expanded to include patients with pancreatic carcinoma and with myelodysplastic disease. Four more patients will be entered in this study.